callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Private Military Company
Country? why is the country listed as corporate? Shouldn't it have nothing there since we do not know exactly where they are from, they could be an international pmc, or a specific country as in U.S. Austrailia or whatever. I think that it should be left blank for now. 06:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If they are PMCs, the country doesn't really count. they are private mercenaries, that work for anybody who has the money RC95 07:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I think they may be Russians. It could be that there is another, new Russian Civil War, or these guys are getting paid more by the United States and allies. That's assuming that the sides are France, Britain, Germany, and the US against Russia and Africa.TheIMightyJelly 20:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it is obvious where they came from. They are the Freemasons. Just look at the logo. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freemasonry Shadow Company? Could the PMC possibly be Shadow Company, but just the Parent Organization of it? -MerchantofDeath 23:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think it has something to do with Soap and Price. Maybe they formed their own secret army. [[User:Dr Brew|'Dr. Brew']]Talk 02:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think their the guys Nikolai hired in the campaign. 22:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) PMC is old... I think. They even exist in COD4, in Blackout right ? -- [[User:PsyNagaiki|'DeltaCharlieMisfit']]Talk?!? 03:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Contradiction The trivia says that the announcer is some Echo team leader guy, but the fact file thingy says its unknown (possibly Nikolia). Personnally I think it's Nikolia, but whoever it is, there is a contradiction on the page. I changed it just to say Echo Team leader, as it sounds most like him. 16:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Same voice actor doesn't necessarily mean same guy. When you lose as the PMC the announcer clearly says. "And we heard you were the best." That implies that the announcer isn't actually a member of the PMC but rather one of the people who hired the PMC. Real World Why is this article relevant to the real world? It's a page on a fictional private military company, and has about as much relevance to real life as Captain Price. AugFC 10:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, everything has a source. We just tracing it out... [[User:PsyNagaiki|'psyNagaiki']]Talk?!? 06:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Makarov's Men mixed with Nikolai's? Some of these guys take their models from Makarov's men in Turbulence. 03:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) PMC=Loyalist The PMC are the Loyalist and heres the proof 1.Both are lead by Nikolai (based on the briefing in Return to Sender where Price tells Nikolai to gather his men. 2.Nikolai's "men" happen to have the same character models as the PMC in multiplayer. 3.Team Two's Leader is also seen and heard in Return to Sender. That should be enough proof to confirm that the PMC are the Loyalist Snipergod 04:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) User:Snipergod PMC ANNOUNCER i was thinking about the PMC announcer everytime i hear he said "lets do this" and "the enemy is f*cking are Radar" sound like Yuri voice to me. 12:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC) This page has an incomplete list of guns they're seen using, which I've added a gun they use to the list of weapons and I also rearranged them in alphabetical order to be a littler more user/reader-friendly. 22:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Jared P.